


Fickle Flame

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober Day 30: Temperature Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis has an odd relationship with fire.





	Fickle Flame

Noctis has always had a special relationship with fire. Open flame seemed to lick it’s way towards him, like a dog towards it’s favorite master. Campfires tended to bow towards him, eager to keep him warm. Torches on the wall leaned as he passed, casting wild shadows against his back. Even natural fires seemed to turn towards him, if he was close enough. 

Noctis has never taken it for granted. Every year since he was told of the Six, without fail he would offer up a tiny plate of food - appropriately child sized, easy to handle - and a glass of mulled wine (poured by his father and supervised by Cor) to the Infernian, clapping twice and thanking him loudly for all he’s done. The fire begins to follow him when Noctis is thirteen, and continues on well into his teenage years.

As Noctis gets older, it seems to grow more intense. More… amorous, according to some. The flames were no longer content to merely bend toward Noctis, but seemed to dance around him, like a lover inviting him to play. And Noctis never came away with burns, only claimed that it tickled, and felt warm. 

Out in the field, flasks conjured and made by Noctis full of fire were deadly to their enemies. Daemons went up in wildfires that came from nowhere. Cracks in the earth would rip open, lava gushing forth to sear all those that tried to attack the young Prince. 

Someone jokes that the Infernian evidently has a favorite. 

It stops being a joke the day Niflheim puts the Diamond Weapon on the ground, and the Infernian crawls out of the ground to put himself between Noctis and it. The day Niflheim learns that even if they put a God down, even if the God in question was once a traitor to mankind, Gods did not forget those who honored their services. Who offered kindness and sacrifice every year without fail. 

The Infernian knows Noctis Lucis Caelum, and in return for kindness and honor and sacrifice--

He gifts Noctis with fire. Fire and His attention, an attention that does not waver, that does not stop. Campfires crawl up his body like a snake, wrapping him in a literal veil of flame. Torches take the shape of birds and fly to perch on his body. 

_ Warm,  _ Noctis always says. 

(Gasps it, sometimes, where nobody but him and the fire would hear. When the fire teasingly licked across open paths of skin, passionate as any lover, ate away at his clothes, and Noctis can do nothing to escape it.)

The Infernian rewards loyalty with passion, with fervor, with flame. And so where Noctis Lucis Caelum walks, fire follows.


End file.
